


The Footy Scarf

by JackPhryne4eva



Series: Threesomes [2]
Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: F/M, Knitting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 20:46:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7985635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackPhryne4eva/pseuds/JackPhryne4eva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alice knits a scarf for Cec and plans to give it to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Footy Scarf

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Whilenotwriting](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whilenotwriting/gifts).



> Happy Birthday whilenotwriting!!  
> A teensy amount of angst and barely a skein's worth of knitting.  
> Enjoy your celebration!

Alice didn’t really have much to do with the boys and their footy. Sure, her da had gone before, but not much lately. She’d guessed that with most of the boys gone to Echuca it wasn’t the same.

But if he enjoyed it. She’d support him.

By knitting him a scarf.  
In West Melbourne’s colors—navy blue and baby blue stripes.  
Such lovely colors they were.  
And Cec was so lovely.

She looked forward to reaching up to put it around his neck. To look into his eyes when he realized that she’d made it for him.  
She blushed at the thought of how he might thank her. 

It had to be perfect.  
So she’d asked Dot to show her how to knit a scarf and she’d paid close attention.  
Well, she thought she had.

 

The needles clacked softly as she looped the yarn around one and poked the other needle through…  
This was not nearly as easy as Dot had made it look.  
She dropped a loop and fumbled to get it back on the needle.  
She missed and dropped a few more loops.

“Oh, bloody hell!” Alice ground out through her clenched teeth.

Startled by her outburst of frustration, the chooks flapped their wings and scattered.  
She sucked in a breath and paused to look as the chooks settled their feathers and continued pecking for bugs in the dusty yard.

She smirked, “Oh, go on then. Lay an egg!”

Unraveling the mistake she’d made was bothersome. But for him. She thought he was worth it. Taking a deep breath and focusing back on her work, she concentrated on getting the yarn to do what she wanted. He was coming home and she wanted to be further along than this. 

After struggling weeks to get the yarn to do what she needed, Alice finished Cec’s scarf.

And after an enlightening conversation with her sister, Irene (“Oh, no! This is _after_ I put the little ones down to bed, but _just before_ Dan comes home from the pub.”), she decided to present it to him in a less traditional fashion.

>>>>>

<<<<<

>>>>>

<<<<<

Draping the scarf over her naked body had been an idea that Alice mayn’t have considered.  
But awaiting Cec on their bed was natural.  
Leaving their bedroom door open just a crack added to her excitement.  
He’d have to come looking for her… and find her touching herself, wearing his knitted West Melbourne scarf...

Hearing Cec _and Bert_ stumbling into the bungalow, however, was not the plan she had in mind and she flushed with embarrassment. In her rush to put back on her clothes she’d left on the chair, Alice leapt from the bed and nearly sent the washstand crashing. She froze in horror and listened for telltale signs that Cec and Bert were coming to investigate the noises.

Then, the door of the outdoor dunny slammed shut.  
Sweet relief began to course through her just as the bedroom door creaked open.

Bert’s eyes lit up before he managed to control his expression.

He shouldn’t do what sprang instantly to his mind.  
He couldn’t do that to his best mate’s wife.  
He wouldn’t do what his groin was instantly, insistently telling him to do. 

Bert took in all of Alice’s body noting the curves of her breasts and their dusky, hard nipples, her soft hips, the dark, dark hair between her legs.  
Bert shivered and swallowed uncomfortably.  
Never taking his eyes from Alice’s beautiful, frozen body, he growled out, “Could ya make me a scarf like that one. In Abbotsford’s colors?”

>>>>>

<<<<<

>>>>>

<<<<<

“Ah, Alice! It’s perfect. Thank you.”  
Cec beamed down at his darling wife with his easy smile.

“Now, Cec, at the match. Don’t be hard on Bert… I’ve made ‘im a scarf too,” she bit her lip and blushed furiously.


End file.
